Howl
by Alice Heavenly
Summary: "Ten cuidado con los lobos Soul"-Solía decir su madre-. El pueblo de Death Village tiembla de miedo con la llegada de la Luna de Otoño-"Y ahora te cazo con pies ensangrentados en el suelo sagrado"-"La sangre de los nuestros por la sangre de los suyos"- "Nosotros nacimos así, ustedes asesinan por elección"- Songfic Inspirado en "Howl" de Florence & the Machine WerewolfAU,Rating T-M.
1. Prelude

Hey there little fellas'

Aquí Alice de nuevo, esta vez con un nuevo fanfic, brand-new shit de los confines mas fantasiosos de mi cabeza. De nuevo, he obtenido inspiración de la música, así que podría decirse que este es un songfic basado en "**Howl" de Florence and the Machine. **Quería que fuera un capítulo mas de OSOL, mi colección de one-shots, pero resultó ser muy largo, muy slowburning y no quise recortarlo, así que digamos que es una _cuestión accesoria _

_*cofcof*_

Es mi primera vez escribiendo algo dentro del genero de Fantasía, mas aún Fantasía Medieval, y espero que mis maratones de Game of Thrones y The Witcher me hayan servido un poco como referencia(?). Intenté también buscar ambientación y referencias en películas como "La Chica de la Capa Roja", dado a que este es un **Werewolf AU**

Les dejo el pequeño prologo, mucho mas corto de lo que acostumbran a ser mis prologos (?) y espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**_Preludio: Autumn Moon_**

"_**Si tan solo pudieras ver**_

_**La bestia que haz hecho de mí**_

_**Trate de contenerlo pero ahora **_

_**Parece que lo haz liberado**_

_**Y corre libremente"**_

El viento rompía atravesando sus mejillas mientras corría jadeando hacia la cima del pico más alto en aquellas montañas, la tierra húmeda se moldeaba bajo sus pisadas y podía sentir como cada grano de tierra se hundía en su peso.

_Podía __**sentirlo**_ _todo…_

Sus orejas captaron el crujir de las hojas y ramas secas a su paso, la naturaleza lo recibía abiertamente mientras el mundo parecía moverse en cámara lenta a su alrededor, presenciaba el movimiento de las hojas rojizas en los árboles eran lentamente azotadas por el viento gélido que anunciaba la cercanía del invierno.

_Podía __**oírlo**_ _todo…_

La adrenalina inundaba su sangre, que latía furiosa en sus venas, bombeada por su corazón, como si quisiera explotar y derramarse por todo el camino que recorría al trote de sus _patas_.

_Podía __**serlo **__todo… _

Una vez llegó a la cima, su paso se detuvo súbitamente en la orilla del precipicio, al que se acercó a mirar curioso y _sonriente_, mientras sus pulmones trataban de conseguir algo de aire, la oscuridad amenazándole desde abajo, pero él estaba en la cima. Sus ojos de sangriento color se movieron en dirección contraria, hacia la Luna Llena, que se cernía sobre el como un resplandor fantasmal que bañaba de luz tenue los alrededores.

Respiró hondamente, sintiendo como si inhalara la vida del todo, como si bebiera la energía vital que el universo le ofrecía, adornado de las estrellas que se veían en el cielo. Y de repente, el mundo se detuvo mientras aspiraba un aroma familiar a la lejanía

Romero…

Ella venía en camino.

Su _pelaje albino_ se erizo en excitación previa mientras _sus orejas_ _se movían _captando el sonido de la presencia que se acercaba a él, súbitamente se dio la vuelta, vislumbrando la sombra que nacía de los arbustos cercanos. Tal y como la luz de la Luna iluminaba el pelaje de la figura, las hebras de color dorado y castaño brillaban, como si estuvieran hechas de oro y mirra…

Los ojos del albino lobo se cruzaron con la mirada esmeralda y amarillenta de su acompañante, como el fuego que purificaba la tierra.

"_Soul…"_

"_Maka…" _

No eran capaces de articular una palabra del uno al otro, sin embargo, no hacía falta alguna.

Maka se movió hacia Soul, mientras las campanillas de las ataduras hechas de cristales, cuero y piedras tintineó en su pata izquierda, se paró a su lado, rozando su alargado hocico contra el pelaje del cuello de su acompañante, como si ambos fueran imanes, buscando por todas las razones en la tierra hundirse uno en el otro. Acto seguido, Maka se movió hacia el precipicio parándose en la punta, sin haber señal de miedo o duda en su paso, Soul la siguió de cerca, aspirando la vida de la noche y tan alto como pudieron

Aullaron.

"_**Ten cuidado con los lobos Soul…"**_

Era lo que su madre siempre decía…

"…_**Incluso un Hombre puro de corazón, que ora todas las noches a Dios, puede transformarse en un lobo cuando la Luna de Otoño brilla alto en el cielo…"**_

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy fellas.

Dejenme un lindo review para saber sus opiniones. Les agradezco inmenso por haber leído hasta aqui.

With love, cuddles and wolfie kisses

Alice


	2. The Land of the God's forsaken ones

Nota SuperImportantesYRelevantes de la Autora, por favor leelas:

Hello there, fellow puppies

Aquí Alice de nuevo. Estoy muy emocionada, dado a que ¡no esperaba tener ningún tipo de feedback por el capítulo!. Pero esos follows me alegran muchisimo y solo ha sido el prologo

Muchísimas gracias de antemano por tomarse el tiempo de leer, reitero que esta es mi primera vez incursionando en el genero de fantasía y quizás el vocabulario que empleo con los personajes o mis referencias del día a día de un plebeyo no sean las mejores.

_Am just a peseant_

Si tienen alguna sugerencia o corrección, por favor, déjenla en los reviews que siempre estaré feliz de leer (con respeto claro)

ES HORA DE LAS ADVERTENCIAS.

**ESTE CAP tiene un pequeño trigger warning pues me inmiscuiré con la Iglesia y la creencia/falta/abandono de Dios, así como la crueldad y flagelación, si eres sensible a estos temas, por favor, lee con precaución y bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Hay otros trigger warnings que iré advirtiendo mas adelante por evitar spoiler**s.

Les recomiendo que se acomoden en su sillita y busquen su mantita porque este capítulo será algo largo

**Este cap. tiene mucho TsuStar pa los panas ;) **

TAMBIÉN LEE LAS NOTAS AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO, POR FAVOR

Los dejo con el cap, espero lo disfruten

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Land of the God's forsaken ones - In Death Village, everybody got a Story to tell. **_

_**"Necesitas de un gran Dios**_

_**Lo suficientemente grande para tomar tu amor**_

_**Lo suficientemente grande para llenarte **_

_**Me mantienes despierto por las noches**_

_**A las plegarias que nunca contestas **_

_**Pero aún pienso que eres el **_**_mejor_**

_**El mejor de lo mejor y el peor de lo peor**_

_**Aunque nunca conozcas los lugares a los que he ido**_

_**Siempre serás mi Fantasma favorito**_

_**¿Es esto parte del Proceso?**_

_**Se que es parte del Proceso**_

_**Pero Jesucristo**_

_**Como duele."**_

Soul se despertó súbitamente, respirando agitadamente mientras el sudor helado le corría de las sienes, había vuelto a tener el mismo sueño, aquel que lo acosaba todas las noches desde que sus padres habían fallecido hacía un año… Aquel sueño con la Luna, el bosque, la chica…su corazón palpitaba al recordarlo y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo… Pero aun así no lograba recordar nada concretamente.

Sacudió el pensamiento de su cabeza mientras apartaba las sabanas de lana de su cuerpo y se dispuso a incorporarse sobre la cama de madera que chirreo al movimiento. Paso las palmas de sus manos por su rostro, intentando calmar el ardor de sus ojos cansados, sentía como si no hubiese dormido en toda lo noche.

Una vez se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia la pequeña pila de agua que había al otro extremo del cuarto, mientras vertía algo del agua helada que se encontraba en una cubeta de madera a su lado en el cuenco, recapitulaba una y otra vez aquel sueño en su cabeza, solamente para encontrar los mismos retazos de recuerdos sin completar, tomo algo del agua entre sus manos, llevándola a su rostro para enjuagarlo intentando alejar el recuerdo del sueño, movió la cara de un lado a otro, mientras las gotas caían en su ropa y se miró en el espejo frente a él.

Suspiró, sintiéndose tan perdido como el día que llego a aquella villa.

Su nombre era Soul Evans, él y sus Padres habían llegado Death Village cuando el solo tenía 10 años y se habían asentado allí, en aquel lugar que parecía perdido en el tiempo, un pequeño pueblo cerca de las montañas, oculto entre la densa espesura del bosque que lo rodeaba. Con certeza, Soul no sabía por qué su familia había decidido asentarse en _ese_ pueblo, aunque su familia fuera de nómada naturaleza, debido al trabajo de su padre como mercader y músico, oficio en el que era acompañado por su esposa y madre de Soul y había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, muchos pueblos y lugares, donde cualquier familia quisiera echar raíces, pero, de todos, ¿Por qué precisamente…_ese_?

Muchas eran las historias que rodeaban a Death Village, todavía lo recordaba. Los pueblos cercanos y la gente que sabía de su furtiva existencia, lo apodaban "El Pueblo de los Condenados", debido a los extraños sucesos que habían tenido lugar allí, de los cuales resaltaban las entrañables muertes que sucedían en el pueblo y sus alrededores, donde se decía que, en el bosque, habitaban las más feroces y peligrosas criaturas, animales salvajes, sobre todo _Lobos… _Nadie quería ir a Death Village, y decían que todo el que pisaba ese pueblo o el bosque que le rodeaba, estaba condenado, sobre todo, si se atrevían a arribar durante la Luna de Otoño, el cual era un evento ampliamente temido por todos los habitantes del pueblo, pues la leyenda relataba que, durante la época de Luna Llena de Otoño, las criaturas malditas del bosque salían a cazar almas humanas para alimentarse.

_Alma y Sangre._

Y para ellos era tan cierto como que el Sol salía todos los días.

Debido a esto, la máxima autoridad del pueblo, Lord Death, había solicitado con vehemencia a los enviados de la Iglesia del pueblo más próximo, que construyeran una capilla en sus tierras y se instalaran allá, para así santificaran la tierra y alejar a aquellos peligros que el hombre temía se abalanzaran sobre su gente.

Lord Death era un hombre excéntrico y supersticioso, que siempre usaba una aparatosa capa negra y una máscara que cubría todo su rostro y cuerpo, diciendo que así, ninguna criatura mundana sería capaz de robar su alma. Vivía en la parte más elevada del pueblo, en una enorme casa con su hijo Kid, quien era todo lo contrario a su padre, un joven correcto y siempre alineado, muy apegado a las creencias de la iglesia, quien contaba que su padre había adquirido su hábito luego de haberse visto de frente con la muerte, encarnada por un fantasmal Lobo, con quien había tenido un enfrentamiento sanguinario hacía unos 20 años. Las fauces del animal no lograron alcanzarle, pero si desfigurar su rostro y llevarse entre ellas la vida de su esposa…

Por eso, Lord Death y Kid habían recibido con brazos abiertos a los enviados de la Iglesia, quienes habían ocupado una capilla de alta torre y fuerte piedra, comandados por el Sacerdote Monseñor Spirit, acompañado de su aprendiz Justin Law, un joven novicio que había dedicado su vida a la fe y a la labor de monje y ahora se preparaba para el sacerdocio, dos Monjas llamadas Marie y Nigus, y custodiados por dos caballeros sacros llamados Free y Sid.

O por lo menos eso era lo que Kid había contado a Soul, pues todo había sucedido antes de que el llegase a Death Village.

A pesar de ser criado con fuertes valores religiosos, Soul consideraba todas aquellas historias como meras supersticiones, aunque Black Star, un chico huérfano y problemático de la aldea con el que había hecho amistad al llegar decía que de todas maneras "él estaba salvado"

**_-"Estas más que salvado, compañero, ustedes llegaron en Primavera…"_**

Comentaba el chico de extraño cabello azul acerca de la fecha de llegada de sus padres, cuando compartían una cerveza en la taberna local, luego de un largo día de trabajo. Black Star, según el registro del chisme popular, era hijo único del herrero del pueblo, que había perdido a su madre al darlo a luz, y a su padre en manos de un Lobo en medio de una cacería durante la Luna de Otoño de hacía 5 años atrás…

La desgracia llegaba a todos en ese pueblo, tarde o temprano, y Soul no era la excepción, empezando a creer en todas aquellas historias durante la Luna de Otoño del año pasado, cuando un extraño virus, causado por el cruel clima había reclamado las vidas de su madre y padre.

_**-"Tarde o temprano, a todos nos alcanza…"**_

Había dicho Black al sacudir su hombro en consuelo, en el momento donde, bajo el clima invernal, había sepultado a sus padres en el cementerio. Sus lágrimas se congelaron en ese entonces. Black había echado la culpa a la Maldición y al horror que corría en la Luna de Otoño, siempre llegaba a tu puerta, de la manera que fuera…

Aun así, tras la desolación, todos en el pueblo continuaban con su vida normalmente al cabo de unos días y así tuvo que hacerlo Soul, quien ahora heredaba la pequeña granja con la que su Padre había logrado hacerse un medio. Algunas porciones de tierra cultivada y algunas ovejas, vacas y gallinas, lo suficiente para que su familia viviera cómodamente.

Aquel día no era la excepción, una vez se había vestido con una camisa de algodón blanco, un par de pantalones marrones, botas y una casaca de cuero que lo protegiera del clima que se avecinaba, salió de su casa, fijándose en el sol que apenas empezaba a asomarse tras las montañas; aún estaba a tiempo. Camino hacia la parte trasera de su casa, mientras el pasto aún húmedo por el rocío nocturno y la fresca brisa que anunciaba la cercanía del otoño, le seguía.

Se froto la nariz mientras caminaba, pensando que el invierno sería probablemente cruel este año, pero agradecidamente, había logrado guardar suficiente alimento y agua para los días fríos; se dispuso a empezar con sus tareas matutinas, empezando por tomar el saco de alimento y entrar al gallinero, empezando por alimentar a los animales…

Una vez terminadas, entro al establo tras la casa, donde su caballo reposaba en la paja, buscando lugar donde protegerse del frió.

-Hola Wes – Saludo el albino al animal, un hermoso e impetuoso caballo blanco, criado por Soul y su padre desde que era solo un potrillo. Abrió la puerta de su pequeño lugar y se acercó al animal, acariciándole las crines de buena gana. – ¿Listo para el día de hoy? Tenemos que terminar de recolectar leña para el invierno – Hablo al animal, como si esperara una respuesta de su parte y esto, como si le hubiese entendido, se levantó inmediatamente, bufando y moviéndose sobre sus alargadas patas – Eso amigo – Sonrió Soul mientras ensillaba al animal y se disponía a guiarlo del arnés hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta tras de sí; al comprobar que todos los animales se encontraban debidamente asegurado, se dispuso a montar a Wes. Irse sin dejar todo debidamente cerrado era un lujo que no podía darse. Se acercaba la Luna de Otoño y sabía que, incluso dejando las supersticiones de lado, los problemas con los lobos se harían mayores.

Dirigió al caballo fuera de la propiedad, escuchándolo trotar contra la tierra del suelo y a paso ligero enfilaron hacia el centro del pueblo, donde las hojas secas de los arboles empezaban a adornar el suelo, bamboleándose por la brisa fuera de sus ramas.

-La Taberna está hacia el otro lado, Soul. – Le saludo Blair, una mujer de prominentes atributos y cabello morado que conocía a Soul desde que la familia Evans había llegado a Death Village.

Blair era una cortesana, la más solicitada del pueblo y siempre se encontraba en la taberna "Chupa-Cabras", donde trabajaba como "_mesera_" y "_haciendo felices a los clientes_", dirigido por una vieja mujer llamada Medusa, sin embargo, aun así, era una mujer muy amable y cálida, quien había logrado entablar una amistad con él por ser Soul uno de los pocos hombres en el pueblo que no querían alquilar su cuerpo. Sabía que Blair también había sido golpeada por la tragedia cuando sus padres habían decidido abandonarla en Death Village, jamás supo el por qué, y se había visto en la obligación de trabajar para poder sobrevivir. Medusa la había acogido en su establecimiento, pero, una vez llegado el momento, tenía que trabajar para pagar su estadía, igual que lo hacía Medusa con todas las chicas huérfanas que acogía. Blair no se quejaba, sin embargo, Soul sabía lo herida que estaba por dentro.

-Buenos días, Blair, pero no me apetece beber tan temprano- Bromeo el muchacho sonriéndole ladinamente. - Primero hay que ir por el deber. - Finalizó mientras arreaba a su caballo para seguir adelante, mientras la mujer le despedía agitando fervientemente la mano.

Se detuvo en frente de la cerca que delimitaba a la capilla del pueblo y se bajó del lomo de Wes, llevando al caballo hacia el amarradero para atarle, luego camino, empujando la gran puerta de madera del edificio, solo lo suficiente para que pudiese entrar él y no el frió. Una vez dentro, miro hacia el frente con solemnidad, contemplando aquella figura esculpida en aquel pedazo de madera, crucificada para expiar los pecados del mundo, tal y como Monseñor Spirit solía decir. Se dirigió caminando hacia los banquillos de madera, pilares de fieles, mientras el olor a humedad le acompañaba, pequeños candeleros con velas encendidas y antorchas en las paredes, iluminaban el lugar sumados a la tenue luz del sol que empezaba a colarse por los vitrales adornados con escenas bíblicas, donados muy amablemente por el artesano del pueblo, Mifune, como manera de santificar el lugar con la llegada de los feligreses. Soul hizo una seña en forma de cruz con su mano derecha desde su frente a su pecho y a cada lado de sus hombros, inclinándose sobre uno de los banquillos primeros antes de sentarse; orar era una costumbre que había sido enseñada por su madre.

-**"_Orar es hablar en silencio con Dios, Soul"_**. - Decía su madre cuando de niño el albino le cuestionaba. -**"_Dios nunca nos abandona, debes siempre ser agradecido con él, mi pequeño"_.** – Aunque sinceramente, Soul sentía ya no tenía nada que agradecer. Desde la muerte de sus padres, se había sentido como si la vida hubiese sido drenada de él y del mundo que lo rodeaba, anteriormente, sus padres oraban en familia, agradeciendo la cosecha, la salud, los años de vida, pero una vez todo había sido arrebatado de sus manos, el chico de ojos rubí dudaba si incluso podía agradecer estar vivo, poco le importaría morir durante los siguientes minutos, pero el sentarse allí, aunque no tuviera nada que decir, era para él una manera de sentirse aún cerca de sus padres y de mantener vivas sus costumbres.

-Ah, un hermoso día nos regala hoy el señor, ¿no lo crees, Soul? – Una voz profunda y calma hizo eco en la soledad de la estructura.

–Sin duda alguna, Padre. Aunque algo frío para mi gusto. - Bromeo Soul hacia Justin Law, que aparecía desde una puerta tras el altar, sosteniendo como siempre un rosario hecho de metal, forjado por el padre de Black Star antes de morir.

– Ya te he dicho que no me llames "Padre" Soul, no soy más que un novicio, un fiel ciervo que se prepara para servir a nuestro señor – Regaño con gesto solemne el rubio, Justin no era más que un muchacho, quizás le sobre pasaría por uno o dos años, pero había sido criado dentro de un Monasterio, tras haber quedado huérfano a causa de un incendio, empezó su preparación desde temprana edad y había decidido al enterarse unirse a la orden que se trasladaba a Death Village.

_\- **"Ninguna alma de ser considerada no merecedora de salvación, y donde se necesite la bondad de nuestro señor, ahí estaré"**. _– Comentaba cada vez que alguien le preguntaba la razón de abandonar su sagrado aislamiento, era un hombre dedicado y amable, que no había dudado en tender su mano de consuelo a Soul con la perdida de sus padres, o a cualquier pobre alma a la cual la desgracia había golpeado en Death Village, sin ignorar a ricos o pobres y aunque Soul precisamente no llevara una vida de santidad y celibato, tenía un vínculo especial con los religiosos heredado del trato amistoso que estos tenían con sus padres.

El albino rio de buena gana ante el simpático regaño del religioso. –Luego de terminar esto. – Se refirió Soul a su costumbre. – Iré al bosque por un poco de leña, le traeré algo si le parece bien. Se acerca el otoño y el clima pinta poco piadoso. Las señoritas no deben pasar frio – Comento desinteresadamente Soul, intentando quitar más importancia (o gravedad) de lo que tenía el evento. Se refirió a los niños que habían sido acogidos por Monseñor Spirit tras los trágicos eventos que los habían asolado.

-Oh, eso sería maravilloso, muchísimas gracias Soul. Monseñor Spirit está en sus Oraciones al Alba y las niñas están por terminar sus plegarias, les agradará comer en un sitio más cálido. – Sonrió Justin antes de poner una mano sobre el hombro de Soul en ceremonioso gesto. – Eres un hombre muy bondadoso Soul Evans, tus padres se han de sentir muy orgullosos de ti, ten por seguro que nuestro señor te mira con ojos de piedad.

Aunque sus palabras habían hecho que el albino se sintiera algo incómodo, sabía que eran dichas con buena intención de parte de Justin.

_Piedad…_

Eso era precisamente lo que Dios no había tenido con el cuándo sus padres habían sido tortuosamente arrancados de sus manos. Los había visto consumirse en la enfermedad con los días, agonizando por la fiebre hasta su ultimo respiro. Y él lo había presenciado todo.

Sin embargo, sonrió, mientras se levantaba y hacía una pequeña reverencia despidiéndose de Justin, para bajar con paso ligero por el pasillo y abrir la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

\- ¡Desgraciado, sabía que te encontraría aquí!

La voz de Black Star resonó en sus oídos tan pronto terminó de desatar a Wes del amarradero y lo sacaba por los jardines hacia el camino nuevamente.

– Clima de mierda. – Blasfemó el peliazul. –Me congelo hasta los mocos. –

-Black Star… - Aseveró Soul mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la parte detrás de ellos, afilando, como tratando de apuntar al muchacho lo que había detrás.

-Buen día, caballeros. – Saludó amablemente Tsubaki, quien entraba por la cerca de piedra, con hogazas de pan dentro de una cesta. Black Star enrojeció inmediatamente y Soul no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza para ocultar su risa.

-Buenos días, hermana Tsubaki. – Respondió el albino dando un ligero empujón a Black Star por la espalda. – B-¡Buenos días señorita Tsubaki!. – El aludido grito casi sin poder controlar el volumen de su voz, causando que la joven novicia riera.

Tsubaki era una joven y hermosa novicia de cabello azabache, y ojos tan dulces como su carácter, era oriunda del pueblo cercano llamado Arachnea, sin embargo, se había unido a la Iglesia para profesar su fe y agradecimiento luego de que, en sus propias palabras, había sido bendecida por Dios al curarla de una grave enfermedad, había decidido unirse a la comisión que se asentaría en Death Village por casi las mismas razones que Justin Law lo había hecho. Era una mujer de carácter apacible y cariñoso, entregada al bien común que ayudaba voluntariamente al Médico del pueblo y se dedicaba sobre todo a educar a las jóvenes que tenían acogidas en la capilla, aunque aún no había hecho sus votos sagrados. La Hermana Nygus solía decir que quizás solo quería poder seguir siendo capaz de ayudar a otros a través de la medicina que aprendía con el Doctor Stein, cosa que no le sería permitida una vez se uniera de lleno al culto a Dios.

Black Star estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde el día en que había llegado al pueblo y no podía evitar embobarse con su belleza cada vez que la veía.

-Eso se ve pesado, señorita Tsubaki, ¡Permítame ayudarla! –Espeto bruscamente Black Star en un fallido gesto de caballerosidad, la joven sonrió apenada.

– Por favor, joven Star, no me gustaría molestar, está bien, solo es un poco de pan, a las niñas les encanta el pan recién horneado junto con la leche fresca en la mañana. Por cierto, muchas gracias, joven Soul, por ser tan amable de regalárnosla, las niñas están muy agradecidas también. – Comento la novicia mirando con agradecimiento al albino quien se rasco ligeramente la cabeza algo incómodo, no era bueno con los méritos.

-Por favor, hermana Tsubaki, es lo menos que puedo hacer, esas chicas han pasado por suficientes penurias en su vida, no merecen más que una vida tranquila. – Respondió con franqueza refiriéndose a Chrona, Elizabeth y Patricia, las huérfanas que vivían dentro de la capilla.

Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson eran hermanas, huérfanas por las mismas razones que Black Star, se habían criado desde muy pequeñas dentro de la capilla, pero no mostraban gran emoción por llevar una vida de modestia y solemnidad como quienes las educaban.

-Ciertamente. – Respondió Tsubaki. – Sin embargo, Liz y Patty insisten en ser más aventureras, la hermana Marie las regaña muy a menudo. – Señaló con ternura maternal refiriéndose a las chicas que eran solo unos 3 años menores que ellas. – Aunque Monseñor Spirit ha aceptado que sean aprendices de la Modista, la Señorita Mizune, mantiene su mente ocupada y también sus manos. Gracias a Dios ha aceptado, temía que pudiera ser un problema, pero supongo que el Señor tiene un plan para todos nosotros, ¿no es así, joven Star? –

Black fue incapaz de nada más allá que asentir fervientemente con la cabeza, aunque le rondaba la misma edad, el muchacho de ojos verdes y mal carácter, se convertía en un crío delante de la novicia. Secretamente Soul también se aliviaba internamente por la labor altruista que hacían allí, por lo menos eran tres jóvenes menos en las manos de Madame Medusa…

-Aun así, agradecemos muchísimo su bondadosa ayuda, joven Evans, alimentar a las niñas en estas épocas se hace un tanto difícil, pero nos alegra que podamos contar con usted, tal y como sus padres lo eran, de noble corazón. – Soul asintió, un tanto lleno de tantos cumplidos, no era lo que esperaba, eran solo cosas que él hacía desinteresadamente.

-No es nada para mí, hermana Tsubaki, de hecho, estaba por ir a buscar algo de leña al bosque, el clima no se pinta nada misericordioso, les traeré algo tan pronto llegue. Black Star me ayudara. – Nuevamente dio un toque al hombro de su amigo mientras la aprendiz de monja empezaba nuevamente a alegar que no quería ser una molestia

\- ¿Pero que dice, señorita Tsubaki? – Espeto Black como si la voz le hubiese nacido de nuevo. – ¡Usted se esfuerza increíblemente, lo menos que merece es congelarse durante el invierno!, ¡le traeré un sauce completo si es necesario! – La aludida enrojeció, abrumada por las palabras del peliazul, balbuceando que aún faltaba mucho para el invierno y que no sería necesario. Soul sonrió de buena gana, fijándose en la posición del sol y que ya era hora de continuar su día. Se excusó y a su ruidoso amigo con la novicia y montó a Wes una vez más, mientras Black Star daba tropezones hasta su caballo, despidiéndose una y otra vez de la muchacha de habito blanco.

Ambos chicos enfilaron a sus caballos adentrándose en el bosque, el de Black Star llevaba una carreta arrastrando, donde reposaban dos hachas brillantes y nuevas. Una vez se habían alejado lo suficiente, Soul comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mofándose de la actitud de su amigo delante de la novicia.

-Muy rudo en la taberna en las tardes, pero débil delante de una novicia, ¿Quién lo diría? – La burla adornaba su voz, mientras Black Star gritaba improperios que resonaban en el eco del bosque.

-Desgraciado albino de mierda. – Espeto con temporal ira. – Como sea, arregle tu hacha, viejo. Con la otra no cortabas, pero ni un mondadientes. – Señalo el chico de ojos verdes mientras disminuía el trote de su caballo, delante de un árbol de delgada apariencia y se bajaba de la montura. Se movió tras la carreta, tomando una de las dos hachas y pasándosela al albino, que se había detenido a su lado.

\- ¿Servirá? –

Cuestionó este último, a lo que su ruidoso amigo respondió orgulloso.

– El acero Star nunca falla, compañero.

….

El trote del caballo resonó de nuevo dentro del territorio de Death Village cuando Soul y Black Star regresaban, con una carreta llena de gruesa madera para quemar en invierno y decidieron primero dirigirse nuevamente a la Iglesia, bromeando sobre quien sería quien entregaría el cargamento de leña y como a Black Star seguramente le _encantaría_ que la Hermana Tsubaki lo recibiera.

-Si logras entregárselo sin balbucear, yo invitaré las cervezas esta noche. – Apostó el muchacho de ojos rojos entre risas con su compañero, sin embargo, sus risas se vieron interrumpidas al ver que, en el centro del pueblo, frente a la iglesia, se encontraba una caravana de extraño estandarte estacionada. Ambos hombres se bajaron de sus caballos, acercándose y abriéndose camino entre los curiosos para mirar.

De la caravana se bajaron varios caballeros de armaduras pulidas e insignias de araña bordadas en sus capaz de lujosa apariencia. Monseñor Spirit salió de la capilla, acompañado por Lord Death y su hijo, escoltados por los caballeros sacros. Ambos grupos se acercaron a su encuentro.

Un hombre de apariencia dominante dio un paso al frente más allá del resto de los caballeros extranjeros. Pavoneándose entre la multitud

– Lord Death, señor de los condenados. – Saludo el hombre con odiosa burla para luego mirar a Spirit. –Padre, reciba el saludo de un humilde pecador – El tono burlón aún se hacía presente en su voz.

\- ¿Cómo osa referirse a su santidad y a nuestro Lord de esa manera? – Espetó amenazante Sid, apretando el mango de su espada en su cintura, Lord Death extendió su mano pidiendo calma silenciosa.

-Un forajido que al parecer sabe mucho de nosotros, pero me temo, mi señor, que nosotros no estamos en ventaja. – Hablo pausadamente el Lord. El extraño chisteo los dientes riendo.

\- ¿Dónde han quedado mis modales? –Se burló haciendo una exagerada y tambaleante reverencia. – Mi nombre es Sir Giriko, _mi lord,_ vengo de Arachnea, enviado por nuestra regente, Lady Arachne, para traerle una entrega. – Contesto el extranjero, haciendo una seña con la cabeza a su tropa detrás de él. Los uniformados se movieron rápidamente, abriendo una clase de bóveda que se encontraba entre las caravanas. Los goznes de la puerta metalica chirrearon mientras los hombres entraban en ella, "_¡Muevete ya!"_ y otras bruscas ordenes se oían desde el interior mientras algunas personas se agolpaban alrededor de la caravana para intentar ver mejor. Todos dieron un paso atrás cuando de la jaula, empujada por otros guardias, cayó una joven al suelo, cubierta por un trozo de tela roto.

Los ojos de Soul se abrieron en impresión al ver tal brusquedad ante una mujer, la observó detenidamente, era una joven de cabello rubio cenizo; Soul miró como sus ojos verdes esmeralda se dirigían desesperada y desorientada a su alrededor. Su delgado cuerpo estaba cubierto por un desgarrado y roto vestido estaba cubierto de tierra y rastros de lo que parecía ser sangre.

-Ta-da. – Se burló Giriko venenosamente, señalando a la mujer en el suelo. – Otro condenado a tu colección Lord Death. – Inmediatamente, los hombres volvieron a tomar a la chica del suelo, levantándola con brusquedad. La chica gimió de dolor, por encima se podía ver que estaba herida, tenía arañazos y moretones por todo el cuerpo, unos se veían más recientes que otros.

-La encontramos en el bosque, mientras cazábamos a unos de sus queridos lobos. – Comento Giriko con sorna, mirando a Spirit. La gente a su alrededor se mantenía al margen, murmurando cosas sobre la forastera y las razones por las cuales estaría en tal estado. – Sus lobos malditos nos han estado dando problemas, comiéndose a nuestras ovejas, la encontramos sola en el bosque, cuando trato de robar comida de nuestro campamento. – Agregó con desprecio, mirando a la rubia. – Solo es una andrajosa ladronzuela huérfana, probablemente sus padres fueron asesinados por los lobos. – Una risa se formó en su rostro. – No es algo que sea extraño para ustedes, ¿o sí? – Soul pudo sentir como los puños de Black Star se contraían en ira a su lado, Soul lo tomo del brazo conteniéndolo.

-A Lady Arachne no le gusta la gente como ella. – Escupió el caballero – Y ya que su _querida_ Luna de Otoño esta por empezar y que _ella_ es una condenada igual que ustedes… ¡Toda suya!

Tan pronto Giriko termino de hablar, los otros soldados lanzaron a la chica contra el suelo, a los pies de Lord Death y Monseñor Spirit, las monjas a su lado gimieron de horror, apresurándose a auxiliar a la chica. Los murmullos se hicieron más audibles, mientras el pensamiento de que esa muchacha era una _condenada_, también abundaba entre los pueblerinos.

– Y ahora que vamos a eso… - Otros hombres volvieron entrar dentro de la jaula, esta vez lanzando de igual manera fuera algo que dejo a los presentes horrorizados...

Dos cabezas de lobos, salieron pateadas de la jaula, directo a donde había llegado la chica, quien grito aterrorizada mientras se retraía desesperadamente entre el Clerigo y las Monjas intentaban calmarla, Tsubaki miraba todo con los ojos cristalizados en lágrimas y la mano puesta en su boca, intentando contener un gemido de horror. Giriko solto una carcajada, divertido por la situación.

– Lady Arachne está cansada de sus plagas. Ocúpense de ellas ustedes mismos. – Fue lo último que dijo el Sir antes de ensillar su caballo, los hombres a su compañía hicieron lo mismo. Todo antes de marcharse con el estandarte de su pueblo ondeando en la brisa.

Los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante toda la situación, la chica era recogida del suelo, aún en estado de shock por Marie y Tsubaki, mientras la Hermana Nygus se apresuraba a abrir la puerta para dejarlas entrar. Soul no pudo quitar su vista de ella, mientras desaparecía tras la madera, seguida por Lord Death y Spirit.

La gente se agolpó en frente de las cabezas de lobo, mirando con curiosidad y un tanto de admiración como la sangre adornaba el pelaje de los animales, mientras sus lenguas colgaban fuera de sus hocicos y sus ojos sin vida estaban abiertos y fijos al sol, uno de ellos era de un extraño color rojizo con dejos castaños, mientras que el otro, era de un color crema platinado, demasiado grandes para un lobo promedio... Los caballeros se dispusieron a dispersar a los curiosos y cargaron las cabezas de los animales muertos fuera de la vista de todos.

Black Star escupió al suelo, con desprecio hacia los animales. –Ese Giriko es un completo cretino, pero maldición, como me hubiese encantando degollar a esos malditos lobos yo mismo. – Comento con sorna mientras volvía a montar a su caballo. – Vámonos, Soul, ya no queda más que ver.

Soul no había podido quitar la vista de la puerta, el grito de aquella muchacha resonaba en sus oídos y estrujaba su corazón de una manera que no entendía, empatía, pensó, sin embargo, sentía que había algo más acerca de aquella andrajosa joven que no estaba viendo con claridad, su rostro, sus facciones, algo en ella le parecía…

¿Familiar?

* * *

Ta-chan 3

**Mas Notas Interesantes aqui: :D **

Eso es todo por este cap, repito, ha sido mas que todo introducción a los personajes y la contextualización del ambiente donde nuestros protas se desenvuelven

Quiero recordarles que esto es un Song-Fic inspirado en** "Howl" de Florence & the Machine**, pero quizás use partes de otras canciones para dar referencia artística a lo que sucederá en el capítulo. **NO USO LAS TRADUCCIONES LITERALES DE LAS CANCIONES** todo el tiempo, cito una parte o la adapto por razones artísticas.

En este he usado **"Big God"** también de Florence como apología a la Creencia empedernida en Dios y en el **sentimiento de abandono cuando este _no responde nuestras plegarias_**_,_ mucho de lo que Soul siente pero aún así sigue cumpliendo con el protocolo que supone la religión porque es a lo que ha sido educado. En términos resumidos, la use para referenciar la **crisis de fe por la que pasa Soul** pero no deja de ser un buen hombre por ello.

**(religión y fe no son lo mismo, fe es creencia, religión es un dogma, un protocolo para rendir culto a la fe)**

_**(¿ves wey? que con Alice shipeas bien jarcor y aprendes cosas. P*ta que oferton(?))**_

¿A que Soul no es una adoración?, tiene una granja, pollos, _**Wes es un caballo xD**_, alimenta a los desamparados y va a la iglesia.

**PURE HUSBANDO MATERIAL **

**¿Pero será todo eso real? **

_**chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan**_

_**Descubranlo en el siguiente cap**_

_**Gracias por leer, de nuevo, los amoquiero muchisimo **_

_**With Love, Cuddles and lots of wood to keep you warm at winter **_

_**Alice **_


End file.
